warhammer40kfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Terra
Terra, ou, dans les plus anciennes archives, la "Terre", est le cœur de l'Imperium de l'Humanité et le monde d'origine de l'Humanité et de l'Empereur-Dieu. C'est l'endroit le plus sacré et vénéré de tous les millions de mondes que compte l'Imperium. Des milliards de pèlerin de toute la galaxie viennent sur Terra - même la terre stérile et contaminée que ces gens pieux foulent quand ils arrivent sur le berceau de l'humanité est considérée sacrée par les fidèles du Crédo Impérial. Terra est en fait un temple recouvrant toute la planète, dédié au culte de l'Empereur de l'Humanité. La planète abrite les quartiers généraux de nombreux Adepta importants de l'Imperium depuis qu'elle sert de monde capitale du royaume de l'Empereur. Il y a une grande crainte des Space Marines parmi les habitants de Terra, à cause des évènements remontant à l'Hérésie d'Horus, quand la majeure partie de la planète a été terrorisée par les actions des Légions Traîtresses. Avant la Grande Croisade, Terra était en proie à une longue ère de guerre civile et d'anarchie connue comme l'Ère des Luttes, qui ne prit fin que lorsque l'Empereur mena personnellement la Guerre d'Unification pour réunir toutes les factions Terranes sous Son propre commandement éclairé. Terra est peut-être le plus massif Monde Ruche au sein de l'Imperium, avec une population incalculable qui dépasse plusieurs milliers de milliards d'êtres humains. La plus grosse partie de la population massive de Terra est divisée entre la classe supérieure qui comprend la noblesse Impériale et les adeptes de l'Adeptus Terra, et la classe inférieure qui sert de travailleurs de base. Sources *Warhammer 40,000 (septième édition) *''Codex: Adeptus Astartes - Space Marines'' (8th Edition), pp. 6-9, 12, 18-22, 25, 28-29, 32, 34, 36-38, 40, 42, 45, 49, 51, 57 *''Codex Imperialis'' (1st Edition) *''Horus Heresy: Collected Visions'' (Background Book) by Alan Merett, pp. 352-370 *''Index Astartes I'', "Children of the Emperor - The Emperor's Children Space Marine Legion", "Bitter and Twisted - The Iron Warriors Space Marine Legion", "Lightning Attack - The White Scars Space Marine Chapter" *''Index Astartes II'', "Emperor's Fist - The Imperial Fists Space Marine Chapter", "Bringers of Darkness - The Night Lords Space Marine Legion", "Angels of Death - The Blood Angels Space Marine Chapter" *''Index Astartes III'', "Chosen of Khorne - The World Eaters Space Marine Legion", "The Lost and the Damned - The Death Guard Space Marine Legion", "Masters of Forbidden Knowledge - The Thousand Sons Space Marine Legion" *''Index Astartes IV'', "Sons of Horus - The Black Legion Space Marine Legion", "Dark Apostles - The Word Bearers Space Marine Legion" *''Realm of Chaos: Slaves to Darkness'' (2nd Edition) by Rick Priestley, Bryan Ansell, Mike Brunton and Simon Forrest *''Realm of Chaos: The Lost & The Damned'' (2nd Edition) by Rick Priestley, Bryan Ansell, Mike Brunton and Simon Forrest *''The Horus Heresy - Book One: Betrayal'' (Forge World Series) by Alan Bligh, pp. 14-18, 21-25, 27, 29, 32, 40, 44, 49-50, 59, 65-70, 78, 80-81, 83, 85, 88-89, 97, 103-105, 107, 109, 117, 119, 121-122, 126, 128-129 *''The Horus Heresy - Book Two: Massacre'' (Forge World Series) by Alan Bligh, pp. 14-16, 18-19 *''Warhammer 40,000: Rulebook'' (8th Edition), pp. 22-25, 27, 30, 32, 39-45, 48-53, 56, 60, 72, 78, 155 *''Warhammer 40,000: Rulebook'' (6th Edition), pp. 134, 136-138, 146, 148, 152-153, 160, 162, 166-169, 177, 187, 197, 225, 234 *''Warhammer 40,000: Rulebook'' (5th Edition), pp. 101, 116 *''Warhammer 40,000: Rulebook'' (3rd Edition) *''Warhammer 40,000: Rogue Trader'' (1st Edition), pg. 133 *''White Dwarf'' 268 (US), "Assault on Holy Terra" by William King *Horus Heresy Series: **''Galaxy In Flames'' (Novel) by Ben Counter **''A Thousand Sons'' (Novel) by Graham McNeill **''Prospero Burns'' (Novel) by Dan Abnett **''The Outcast Dead'' (Novel) by Graham McNeill *''Vengeful Spirit'' (Novel) by Graham McNeill *''The Purge'' (Novella) by Anthony Reynolds *''Inquisition War'' (Omnibus) by Ian Watson *''Draco'' (Novel) by Ian Watson *''Deliverance Lost (Novel) by Gav Thorpe *''Vengeful Spirit ''(Novel) by Graham McNeill *''Harlequin (Novel) by Ian Watson *''Wolfblade'' by William King *''Inquisitor'' (Novel) by Ian Watson *The Beast Arises (Series): **''I Am Slaughter'', Book 1 (Novel) by Dan Abnett **''The Emperor Expects'', Book 3 (Novel) by Gav Thorpe **''The Last Wall'', Book 4 (Novel) by David Annandale *''Dark Imperium'' (Novel) by Guy Haley *''Watchers of the Throne: The Emperor's Legion'' (Novel) by Chris Wraight Notes et références Catégorie:Planètes de l'Imperium Catégorie:Mondes ruches Catégorie:Lieux de Terra